


Ojcowie

by gizmolog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Lives, Lily Lives, Post-First War with Voldemort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Kiedy w ataku na dom Potterów Voldemort ginie, Lily i James nadal muszą się ukrywać przed śmierciożercami, z którymi Ministerstwo zawarło niepewny rozejm. Co nie znaczy, że ich życie stoi w miejscu.Dwadzieścia pięć lat później...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik powstał na potrzeby Sali Pojedynków na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem. Narzucony warunkami pojedynku tytuł miał być zupełnie inny, ale ponieważ kompletnie nie pasował mi do treści, to nadałam taki, choć nie jestem do niego jakoś szczególnie przekonana. Gdyby ktoś miał jakieś propozycje lepszego tytułu, będę wdzięczna za podrzucenie.

Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, James machinalnie chwycił różdżkę w dłoń i wstał, żeby otworzyć. Rose miała na końcu języka kwaśne słowa o mężczyznach broniących rodziny nawet w domu obłożonym Fideliusem, do którego siłą rzeczy nie mógł się dostać nikt niepowołany, ale powstrzymała się przed ich wypowiedzeniem. Miała dwadzieścia cztery lata, żeby przyzwyczaić się do tego, że jej ojciec uważa to za jeden ze swoich obowiązków, i doskonale wiedziała, że jakiekolwiek jej słowa na ten temat trafią w próżnię. Nie chodziło o to, że James Potter nie słuchał kobiet - będąc mężem Lily z domu Evans, nie mógłby tego robić i żyć... spokojnie - tylko o to, że mimo upływu ćwierćwiecza od śmierci samozwańczego Lorda Voldemorta w czarodziejskim świecie wciąż nie było bezpiecznie. Usłyszawszy suche słowo, jakim przywitał się ich właśnie przybyły gość, domyśliła się, że wizyta właśnie tego braku bezpieczeństwa będzie dotyczyć.

\- Potter.

\- Snape - potwierdził przypuszczenie Rose jej ojciec.

\- Wpuścisz mnie?

\- A mam jakiś wybór?

Rose uśmiechnęła się zanim jeszcze usłyszała ciche trzaśnięcie zamykanych drzwi. Wiedziała, że jej tato nie znosi Severusa Snape'a, ze wzajemnością zresztą... a przynajmniej obaj sprawiali takie wrażenie, jeśli ktokolwiek był świadkiem ich spotkania. Jak zachowywali się na osobności, nie miała pojęcia, ale dopuszczała możliwość, że to tylko poza, gra pozorów. Wolała tak uważać, bo już sama myśl, że jedni z najważniejszych mężczyzn w jej życiu mieliby się nie znosić i jednocześnie być zmuszeni do bliskiej i intymnej współpracy budziła gorący sprzeciw w jej puchońskim sercu. Być może zresztą obaj starzy rywale brali to pod uwagę, bo przy niej nie kłócili się aż tak zażarcie, szczególnie ostatnio. Choć z drugiej strony Harry opowiadał jej niesamowite historie o ich słownych potyczkach, a przecież jej brat też był w Hufflepuffie, więc może wcale nie o to chodziło... Tak czy owak Rose postarała się znaleźć w salonie w tym samym momencie, kiedy weszli tam pan domu i jego niechciany gość.

Severus Snape od razu rozpromienił się na jej widok, choć krzywy uśmieszek, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, informował wyraźnie, że jego następne słowa nie były skierowane tylko do niej i nie zostały wybrane wyłącznie z myślą o ich adresatce.

\- Witaj, córko - powiedział mistrz eliksirów z uczuciem.

Rose skopiowała jego minę, mówiąc:

\- Dzień dobry, tato.

Bycie Puchonką kłóciło się w niej z wychowaniem przez czworo Gryfonów, w którym brał udział również Ślizgon, oraz z byciem żoną, jakkolwiek wciąż jeszcze nieformalną, syna tego ostatniego. I Hufflepuff nie zawsze wychodził z tej walki zwycięsko, co Rose przyznawała być może z nie aż tak dużą skruchą, jaką powinna czuć jako dumna córa Domu Borsuka.

\- Rosie! - zawołał oburzony James. - To ja jestem twoim ojcem, nie Smarkerus!

\- Ależ tato - zwróciła się tym razem do niego Rose z lekkim potępieniem w głosie, mimo że oczy jej się śmiały - wiesz dobrze, że teraz mam dwóch ojców. Tak samo, jak ty masz teraz dwóch synów. Czy Harry ma pretensje, kiedy nazywasz Ambrosiusa synem?

James przez chwilę bezgłośnie łapał powietrze, najwidoczniej za bardzo oburzony, żeby zdołać cokolwiek powiedzieć. Albo może tylko udawał. Ale jeśli nawet, to robił to bardzo przekonująco.

\- No wiesz! - zawołał w końcu. - Żadnego Snape'a w życiu nie nazwę synem!

\- I dzięki niech będą Merlinowi za jego skromne dary - mruknął Severus Snape, rozsiadając się w fotelu przy kominku.

\- W ogóle, na Merlina, co to ma być za imię? _Ambrosius_ \- wymówił James starannie, choć z wyraźną odrazą.

\- Spodziewane w środowisku, w którym się obracam. Wolałbym mu dać na imię Michael, ale pozostali śmierciożercy mogliby wtedy nabrać podejrzeń odnośnie szczerości moich intencji - odparł Severus beztroskim tonem.

Mimo to Rose momentalnie poczuła zimny dreszcz. Nienawidziła, kiedy jej ukochany wujek - i od prawie dwóch lat nieformalny teść - wspominał o swojej zakulisowej działalności. Zawsze się wtedy martwiła, że coś mu się stanie, że z któregoś spotkania _kółka wzajemnej adoracji_ , jak ich czasem z wyraźną pogardą nazywał, nie wróci żywy. Nawet bez Voldemorta w roli przywódcy śmierciożercy nadal byli niebezpieczni; wystarczająco, żeby wciąż istnieć po przeszło dwudziestu latach po jego śmierci i budzić słuszny strach wśród czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego albo mieszanego.

\- Nie mów tak - poprosiła cicho, a potem podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

Spojrzał w górę, poklepał ją po dłoni, po czym uśmiechnął się, tym razem już nie krzywo. Ale nie odpowiedział. Rose była mu za to wdzięczna, bo wiedziała, że prosi o zbyt wiele i wolała, żeby nic nie mówił, niż żeby miał ją okłamać. A jednocześnie świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Severus może w ten sposób żartować tylko w tym domu, że tylko tu może czuć się na tyle bezpiecznie, żeby odreagować. A James, i tylko on, był jedynym możliwym dla niego partnerem w tego typu rozmowach, bo Lily takie słowa irytowały w takim samym stopniu, jak Rose straszyły, Harry zbyt szanował swojego wuja i mistrza, przekomarzanki Syriusza zawsze były obliczone na zadanie Severusowi bólu, a Remus był zbyt uprzejmy, żeby wdawać się w słowne potyczki nawet ze Ślizgonem. Albo miał na to za dużo rozsądku, co w sumie na jedno wychodziło.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, patrząc na jej brzuch.

Rose odruchowo pogłaskała się wolną ręką po niewielkiej jeszcze wypukłości.

\- Dobrze. Twój ulepszony eliksir na mdłości bardzo pomógł - przyznała.

Severus ponownie spojrzał jej w twarz i uniósł brew.

\- Dobrze, zgoda, miałeś rację, a ja się myliłam. Ale to dlatego, że wcześniejsza wersja wcale mi nie pomagała, tylko wręcz przeciwnie. Gdybyś nie poprawił receptury, ta ciąża byłaby koszmarem.

\- Dla mojego wnuka zrobię wszystko - stwierdził Severus i Rose jak zwykle uwierzyła w każde jego słowo wypowiedziane tym tonem.

\- To będzie wnuczka - wtrącił się James.

\- Wnuk - powtórzył Severus uparcie.

Rose prawie się roześmiała; ci dwaj sprzeczali się o płeć jej wciąż nienarodzonego dziecka od dnia, kiedy im o nim powiedziała. Jeśli jeden wspomniał coś o dziewczynce, to drugi prostował, że to będzie chłopiec. I na odwrót. Zupełnie jakby zawsze musieli mieć różne zdanie na każdy możliwy temat. Na szczęście żaden nie upierał się przy konkretnej płci, więc żaden nie wygra bez względu na to, co się okaże. Choć Rose zwierzała się Ambrosiusowi, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby urodziły im się bliźniaki, dziewczynka i chłopiec, na co jej wciąż-jeszcze-nie-mąż śmiał się na cały głos. Jak na Ślizgona śmiech przychodził mu wyjątkowo łatwo, za co Rose kochała go szczególnie mocno. Nawet jeśli w głębi ducha zastanawiała się, czy Ambrosius byłby równie rozbawiony, gdyby faktycznie urodziła mu jednorazowo więcej niż jedno dziecko...

\- Osobiście podejrzewam, że to będą trojaczki - weszła w słowo temu swojemu tacie, który właśnie miał się odezwać, choć nie wiedziała, który to miał być, bo na chwilę straciła wątek prowadzonej obok rozmowy.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią z tak identycznym - całkiem możliwe, że takim samym stopniu udawanym - przerażeniem, że tym razem nie zdołała się powstrzymać od śmiechu. W następnej chwili i James, i Severus uśmiechnęli się z wyraźnym samozadowoleniem, więc wiedziała już, że specjalnie przybrali miny pełne strachu. Tym razem.

\- Severusie - rozległo się naraz od drzwi pokoju.

Rose nie wiedziała, co zwabiło do salonu jej mamę, która cały poranek spędziła w pokoju najmłodszych dzieci - jej śmiech czy wcześniejsza _rozmowa_ panów. Ale jak zwykle cieszyła się, że ją widzi; szczególnie teraz, kiedy bliźnięta były chore, a jej nie wolno było wchodzić do ich pokoju.

\- Lily - przywitał się mistrz eliksirów, wstawszy z fotela.

Widać było, że niewzruszony mistrz eliksirów nadal kocha pierwszą miłość swojego życia, nawet jeśli nie było już między nimi tej wielkiej namiętności, którą Rose wyobrażała sobie, słysząc ich historię ze szkolnych lat. Tej samej, którą wciąż dzieliła z Ambrosiusem i miała nadzieję, że dzielić jej nie przestanie. Może to coś w rodzaju przeznaczenia, pomyślała. Nawet jeśli rodzice nie mogli być razem, to ich dzieci będą. I koniec końców tak czy owak te konkretne dwa rody się połączą, mimo że całe pokolenie później. Miała nadzieję, że dla jej ukochanego wujka i teścia w jednym stanowi to jakąś pociechę.

\- Harry prosił, żeby ci coś przekazać - powiedziała Lily, po czym znacząco spojrzała na męża.

James przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nie miał pojęcia, o czym mowa, a potem zreflektował się i stwierdził:

\- Faktycznie. Gdzieś to tu mam...

Poklepał się po kieszeniach spodni, żeby w końcu z tylnej wyjąć dość mocno pogniecioną kopertę, którą bez słowa wyciągnął w kierunku gościa.

Severus przyglądał się jej z powątpiewaniem, a potem rzucił Lily pytające spojrzenie.

\- Możesz ją przyjąć bez obaw, to od Harry'ego, więc nie ma tam żadnych głupich dowcipów - stwierdziła kobieta. - James by się nie ośmielił, nie kiedy sprawa jest tak ważna.

Rose już wcześniej domyślała się, jaka jest zawartość koperty, bo sama niedawno otrzymała podobną, ale teraz była już pewna. Jej starszy brat postanowił wszystkie bliskie sobie osoby zaprosić na swój ślub oficjalnie i na piśmie, więc wszyscy dostali takie same listy. Teraz również Severus obracał w rękach białą, niewinnie wyglądającą kopertę, z której po chwili wyjął równie skromne, mugolskie zaproszenie.

\- Harry i Hermiona chcieli, żeby wszyscy dostali takie same zaproszenia, a jej rodzina to mugole, więc sam rozumiesz - wyjaśniła Rose, choć podejrzewała, że Severus domyślał się powodu, skoro sam był dzieckiem mieszanej pary.

Z drugiej strony równie prawdopodobne było, że go to nie obchodzi. Severus miał słabość do Harry'ego, swojego pierwszego i, co Rose doskonale wiedziała i czego bratu trochę zazdrościła, najlepszego ucznia. W dodatku takiego, który poszedł w jego ślady i z eliksirów uczynił swoją życiową pasję i zawód, nawet jeśli uczył ich w Hogwarcie, a nie został ich wynalazcą i producentem, jak jego wuj i mistrz w jednej osobie. Hermiony, narzeczonej Harry'ego, Severus nie miał jeszcze okazji poznać; ona też uczyła w tej samej szkole, ale historii uważanej przez siebie za lekcję, którą każdy powinien poznać, żeby jej nie powtarzać. Rose na logikę potrafiła się zgodzić ze swoją przyszłą szwagierką, problem w tym, że jej profesorem historii był potwornie nudny duch, przez co nigdy nie polubiła tego przedmiotu, w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony. Na szczęście, bo inaczej ona i Harry nigdy by się pewnie nie poznali tak dobrze i nie zostaliby parą, a świetnie do siebie pasowali. Czasami hogwarcki podział na domy nie był niczym dobrym - Krukonka miała niewielkie szanse zakochać się w Puchonie.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał Rose głos jej mamy, która właśnie mówiła:

\- Harry planował dać ci to jutro w Hogsmeade, ale mu to wyperswadowałam. - Przewróciła oczami.

Severus zrobił to samo, po czym stwierdził:

\- Czasami naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego twój syn trafił do Hufflepuffu. Powinien zostać Gryfonem, jak ty, bo czasem naprawdę robi coś, zanim pomyśli. - I choć w tym czasie patrzył na trzymaną w rękach kopertę, Rose była pewna, że mówi do Jamesa, nie do Lily.

James prychnął, ale nic nie powiedział, więc zapewne zgadzał się ze swoim rywalem przynajmniej częściowo. Wszyscy trzej mieli być następnego dnia w Hogsmeade, bo był to dzień planowanej wycieczki szkolnej, ostatniej w tym roku, więc i aurorzy, i śmierciożercy wysyłali swoich przedstawicieli, którzy mieli pilnować zachowania przeciwników politycznych, a szkoła oczywiście dawała uczniom obstawę profesorów i tym razem przyszła kolej na Harry'ego. Problem w tym, że gdyby ktokolwiek zobaczył, że syn Jamesa Pottera rozmawia z jednym ze śmierciożerców, Harry najpewniej miałby problemy. A gdyby zauważył to któryś z jego _towarzyszy_ , problemy z pewnością miałby Severus. Rose rozumiała, dlaczego jej brat chciał wręczyć zaproszenie osobiście, ale ten pomysł uważała za wyjątkowo idiotyczny.

\- Wiecie - powiedziała - zawsze są jeszcze SUMy. I OWTMy. Przecież tam będziesz, prawda?

Spojrzała na wuja, który skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Od lat był jednym z egzaminujących, choć Harry nie dostał od niego taryfy ulgowej, kiedy u niego zdawał. Wręcz przeciwnie, Severus potraktował go wyjątkowo surowo, czego zresztą spodziewali się dokładnie wszyscy: część z powodu zadawnionej nienawiści Severusa do Jamesa Pottera, a część dlatego, że wiedziała, że od swojego osobistego ucznia mistrz oczekuje po prostu więcej.

Lily pokiwała głową, a potem poszła z powrotem do dzieci, bo z piętra zaczęły dobiegać głosy niespokojnych maluchów.

\- Mamo! - zawołała za nią Rose. - Idę do Hogsmeade po zakupy, potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Nie, dziękuję, kochanie. Baw się dobrze.

Rose zamierzała, bo planowała potajemne spotkanie ze Ambrosiusem. Tęskniła do czasu, kiedy będzie mogła jawnie przyznać się do kochania syna Severusa Snape'a i kiedy wreszcie wyjdzie na za niego za mąż. Na razie musiała zadowolić się tym, co mieli, żeby nikogo nie narazić na niebezpieczeństwo. Pocałowała każdego ze swoich ojców i wyszła z domu pełna nadziei.


End file.
